


Not That All Seeing

by recxllectixn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achromatopsia AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recxllectixn/pseuds/recxllectixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as he could remember, he hadn't been able to see colors. He had always done things by routine: He had had a routine for everything, so for this to come up? It was something that both frightened him, and excited him. A Challenge from the everyday life he had been living. And he wondered: Would all days be this hectic?</p><p>Gavin David Free is just your regular English man. Well, as normal as he could get. Because Gavin had a unique medical syndrome, called Achromatopsia. He cannot see color. He and his best friend, who he considers to be like a brother to him, Dan, own a YouTube channel called the SlowMoGuys, where Gavin and Dan film them doing crazy or stupid stunts, and then putting them in slow motion.</p><p>When Gavin's favorite company from America, a company called Rooster Teeth, start to take an interest in the SlowMoGuys, as they call themselves on Youtube, and fly them out to America to meet them face to face, Gavin finds his routine and everyday life turned upside down by their interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**|| Prologue ||**

Gavin yawned, stretching and reaching a hand over, smiling as he grabbed his sunglasses and put them on, sighing as he got up. Stretching once again as he stood up completely, Gavin walked the way across his room to his door and opened it, leaving the room. Gavin David Free was a man from the United Kingdom, a 19 year old who had had an insane medical syndrome for as long as he could remember. He lived alone, and he had a routine of sorts. He had always praised himself for having such routine, a schedule if you would like to call it, that he stuck to daily. He was boring, in his own opinion, but some, no many, thought otherwise.

Gavin sighed as he entered the kitchen, starting up the toaster and toasting himself two pieces of bread. See, while he had a medical condition, he was, as many called it, “YouTube Famous”. He had a channel with his best friend, and brother from another family, Dan Gruchy. They were known as the SlowMoGuys, a YouTube Channel that posted slow motion videos of crazy stunts. They were, for lack of a better word, famous. No one besides Dan knew of his syndrom, since he never really told anyone, and stood far a ways away from the camera on "set", which was really just Dans backyard.

Gavin went out to his mailbox, grabbing his mail and waving to his neighbor, who he knew was out there watering her flowers. She was everyday, and he suspected that even when he was old there would always be someone watering those god forsaken flowers. Entering the house again, Gavin hummed as he set the mail down on the table and moved back over to the toaster, grabbing the toast but flinching back and shaking his newly burned fingers as he huffed. “Bollocks...” Gavin hissed, running cold water on his fingers.

“You do that every time you make toast. I'm half tempted to just steal your toaster so you won't keep burning yourself every single day.” Came a very familiar voice from behind, right from the back door. Gavin scoffed. “You say that every bloody day, Dan, and yet you never do. I doubt you will this time.” Gavin taunted and turned off the water, listening to his life-long best friend as he went over and picked up the mail, looking it over. Gavin hummed as he buttered and jellied his toast and stopped when he heard Dan gasp. “What? What is it?” Gavin asked , looking at Dan.

“You know that one company you're always talking about? Chicken Feet or whatever?” Dan asked him, smirking. Gavin rolled his eyes. “For the last bloody time! It's Rooster Teeth! And what about them?” Gavin asked and he see Dan with his shit-eating grin. “Who owns them again? Fernie? Mernie?” Dan hummed and Gavin groaned. “It's Burnie, and he's the CEO. Why? And when have you become so bloody fascinated with Rooster Teeth?” Gavin growled and Dan laughed.

“You may have gotten a letter inviting the SlowMoGuys to America to meet Rooster Teeth and possibly help them with some slow motion for Red vs Blue.” Dan told Gavin, whose eyes widened. “No way... You're kidding, this is just some stupid teasing joke, isn't it!” Gavin said, running his hands through his hair and Dan laughed. “Nope! Pack up, Gav, we're going to America. The letter came with tickets for tonight and everything. It's all set up, we just have to pack and get on the plane.” Dan told Gavin and Gavin nearly squealed, but covered his mouth. “I have to be dreaming, but if I am, I do not want to wake up any time soon.” Gavin told Dan, who laughed as Gavin ran off to go pack.

Three hours later found Gavin and Dan at the airport with Dan on the phone talking to Burnie, telling him that they were honored to help them with the slow motion of Red vs Blue as Gavin practically vibrated in his seat, thinking over what it would be like to get to meet the members of Rooster Teeth. Within the hour, they were on the plane and on their way to Austin, where Burnie would be there to pick them up. Gavin yawned as he settled in for the ten hour flight and heard Dan chuckle softly next to him. “Get some sleep, B, I'll wake you when we're there.” Dan said and Gavin nodded, resting back and falling asleep.

Fourteen hours after getting the letter, Gavin felt himself being shaken, yawning as he slowly woke up. “Wake up, sleeping beauty, we're here.” Gavin smiled as he heard the taunting laugh in Dans voice and got up stretching and checking to make sure his glasses were still on his face. After he was positive they were, Gavin grabbed his luggage and followed Dan off the plane, touching his hand every once in a while to make sure it actually was still Dan. He followed Dan a few steps back until they both stopped, and Gavins eyes widened as he saw the people in front of him.

“I'm Burnie, the one you talked to over the phone. It's nice to finally meet you two.” He heard and saw none other than the Burnie Burns in front of him and he smiled widely. “It's our pleasure, if anything. I'm Gavin and this is Dan, as you already know. I'm a huge fan of Rooster Teeth.” Gavin told Burnie and smiled as the other laughed. “Are you saying that Dan isn't?” Burnie asked jokingly and Gavin scoffed. “Well, considering he tried to call you Fernie and called Rooster Teeth Chicken Feet, I would say he isn't.” Gavin laughed and Burnie let out an even bigger laugh as he felt Dan hit him upside the head and he made sure his sunglasses were still there before whining.

“Dan~ Why do you abuse me so much~” Gavin whined and he looked over at Dan, who barked out a laugh. “I don't abuse you. I can show you some abuse though.” Dan told him and put him in a headlock, ruffling his too long hair as Gavin squealed and struggled. “B!! Stop!! No!! It took me an hour of brushing to get my hair like this!! B!!” Gavin squealed, struggling and Dan laughed as he let him go. “Fine, Fine, I'm sorry.” Dan laughed and Gavin huffed. “Liar.” Gavin growled as he tried to fix his hair and Dan laughed even harder. He heard Burnie clear his throat then, and looked up to see heavy amusement and fondness on his face.

“Well, how about we head to the company then?” Burnie asked and Gavin and Dan nodded, picking up their bags and following Burnie, Gavin practically vibrating in excitement. Dan laughed. “Don't hurt yourself waiting, B.” Dan laughed and Gavin blushed and pouted. “Jerk...” Gavin pouted and smiled when he heard Dan laugh again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as long as he could remember, he hadn't been able to see colors. He had always done things by routine: He had had a routine for everything, so for this to come up? It was something that both frightened him, and excited him. A Challenge from the everyday life he had been living. And he wondered: Would all days be this hectic?
> 
> Gavin David Free is just your regular English man. Well, as normal as he could get. Because Gavin had a unique medical syndrome, called Achromatopsia. He cannot see color. He and his best friend, who he considers to be like a brother to him, Dan, own a YouTube channel called the SlowMoGuys, where Gavin and Dan film them doing crazy or stupid stunts, and then putting them in slow motion.
> 
> When Gavin's favorite company from America, a company called Rooster Teeth, start to take an interest in the SlowMoGuys, as they call themselves on Youtube, and fly them out to America to meet them face to face, Gavin finds his routine and everyday life turned upside down by their interest.

**|| Chapter 1 ||**

Gavin smiled as Dan helped him out of the car, nearly jumping up and down in excitement and blushing as Dan and Burnie laughed at him, huffing and lowering his head. Burnie led them to his office and smiled, sitting down as he smiled at them. Burnie scoffed as he saw that Gavin still had on his sunglasses. “You can take those off, if you want.” Burnie told him, smiling. Gavin froze and squirmed, looking down as Dan sighed. “Gavins really self-conscious about his eyes, so he likes to keep him hidden. He's kept them hidden behind sunglasses for as long as either of us can remember.” Dan told Burnie, who nodded, humming. “Very well, but remember, Gavin, that if anyone makes fun or you or bullies you, you can always come to me. Now, onto why I brought you two here.” Burnie told them, leaning back and they both took a seat as Burnie smiled at them.

“With Red vs Blue, we're entering a stage where a few of our writers of the show want some slow motion. We looked for anyone who could do slow motion, but we found no one as good as you two. So, this is my offer. If your willing to do our Red vs Blue sow motion, we will provide you with housing, food, and anything you need to work with us. Maybe if you do a good job, we'll hire you for good and make you all time members of Rooster Teeth.” Burnie told them, smiling as he saw Gavin jumping up and down. “Yes Yes Yes!” Gavin quickly let out before blushing and clearing his throat as Dan laughed hard. “I mean- We'd love to.” Gavin told him and Burnie smiled, nodding. He stood up then. “I only have enough room for one though. But I think one of our other members, Geoff, has room for one of you.” Burnie told them and Gavin nearly squealed. Dan shot him an amused look.

“How about I go with Burnie, and B can go with Geoff?” Dan mused and Gavin was practically jumping up and down again, causing Burnie to laugh again. “I think that would be for the best. Come on, I'll take you two to Geoff. They should be in the Achievement Hunter office.” Burnie told them and Gavin nodded excitedly, following Burnie quickly as Dan laughed. They soon got there and Burnie knocked on the door, smiling when he heard a familiar voice call out 'Come In'. He opened the door and quickly entered, Gavin and Dan following. Geoff looked over and smiled as well as the other Achievement Hunters. “Burnie, I thought you said you were bringing two guys? One of them looks a lot like a chick.” The familiar voice of Michael Jones asked and Gavin blushed, huffing. “This was last minute for me, you prick. I didn't have time to get a bloody haircut.” Gavin huffed, blushing and Dan smirked, pulling Gavin into another headlock, ruffling his hair again as Gavin squealed and the others laughed.

“B!! Let go!! I just straightened my hair out!! B!!” Gavin squealed, struggling and the others laughed even harder as Dan let him go. Burnie slowly calmed down then and turned to Geoff, who looked back at him. “I only have enough room in my house for one, so I was wondering if you'd take Gavin in?” Burnie asked Geoff, who nodded, smirking. “I don't see why not.” Geoff told Burnie, who nodded and left with Dan, who smiled and hugged Gavin. “I'll talk to you later, B” Dan said and Gavin nodded. Dan smiled then and left as the Achievement Hunters went back to work. Geoff gestured to the couch as the others got back to work. “Go ahead and have a seat. We're almost done.” Geoff told Gavin, who nodded and sat down.

He took in the sights and sounds around him, reveling in the fact that his dream of meeting the Achievement Hunters and being a part of Rooster Teeth had come true. He was so busy reveling that he didn't notice Michael coming towards him, having just died in the Let's Play and watching him. “Dumb ass, why do you have sunglasses on indoors?” Michael scoffed and reached for them. Gavin snapped out of his reveling to feel his sunglasses being taken off and he was too stunned that someone had gotten so close to think about stopping him. When Michael cursed, the others turned to the two and stopped completely, eyes widening. “What the fuck?” Geoff breathed, taking in the others eyes. They were a bluish-green with brown and gray mixed in. Michael took a step back as Gavin looked between each of them, looking horrified and scared.

“Can I have my sunglasses back please...?” Gavin asked quietly, looking down as he fidgeted in his seat and Michael nodded, handing him his sunglasses. Gavin quickly them and put them back on his face, fidgeting again. Finally, Michael spoke up. “What the fuck is wrong with your eyes?” Michael asked him, though his tone was shaky and confused. Gavin fidgeted again, not looking up. “They've always been like this... For as long as I can remember...” Gavin told them, not looking at them and fidgeting with his hands. Michael sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anything else out of him and turned, going back to his seat and sitting down. The entire time after that was silent before Geoff got up half and hour later and went over to Gavin. “We're going.” Geoff grunted to him and Gavin nodded, getting up and leaving with him.

It was silent in the car as they drove to Geoffs house before Geoff spoke up once they were parked in his garage. “You don't have to hide from us, you know. We won't make fun of you or anything because of your fucking eyes. We were just shocked, is all.” Geoff grunted and Gavin nodded. “Yeah... I just haven't had the best track record with showing my eyes before.” Gavin told him softly and got out of the car. Geoff sighed inside the car, hitting the steering wheel before getting out of the car, getting Gavins bags for him and walking over to the house as Griffon opened the door and smiled at them. “Well, who is this?” Griffon asked and Gavin smiled at her. “My names Gavin.” Gavin told her and Geoff grunted. “He's one of our newest employees. Burnie doesn't have room at his house for him and his friend, so Gavin's going to be staying here.” Geoff grunted and Griffon nodded, smiling at Gavin. “Well, welcome to our home, Gavin.” Griffon told him and he smiled.

“Thank you.” Gavin told her, following Geoff as he set the bags down in Gavins new room. “This is your new room. Make yourself at home.” Geoff grunted and left the room as Gavin thanked him. Gavin closed the door and rested his forehead against it, thinking about how his day had turned from perfect to horrible in a matter of 16 hours. Gavin then hesitantly slipped off his glasses and looked around, taking in the details of the room, smiling at how the room looked. It was perfect to him and he got to work on setting his stuff up from his duffel bag and humming to himself as he did so. Then, the door opened behind him and he turned around, blinking when he saw a child watching him. She looked horrified at his eyes like the others, she just looked curious.

“Who are you?” She asked, watching him and Gavin blinked at her. “Gavin. Who're you?” Gavin asked her and she tilted her head before smiling at him. “Millicent. But you can call me Millie.” Millie said, smiling at him and Gavin smiled back at her. “Well, Millie, are you Geoffs daughter?” Gavin asked, crouching down and Millie nodded, smiling and giggling. “Your eyes are cool looking.” Millie told him, smiling and he smiled back. “Why thank you, Millie.” Gavin told him.

Two hours later, Geoff found Millie and Gavin talking about the weirdest thing they had ever seen and basically gossiping. Geoff smirked as he leaned against the doorway and watched as Gavin over-exaggerated about learning about Geoff dressed as Santa being seen kissing Griffon, causing Millie to laugh. Geoff looked at Griffon, who had walked up and smiled at him. Geoff had a feeling that Gavin was going to warm up to them really well, and silently thanked Burnie for bringing Gavin here.


End file.
